


Cuñados.

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Protective Greg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: - Ah, si, no hablas,  estás en un plano superior y blah, blah, blah...Antes de la reunión familiar, Gregory decide visitar a Eurus.InnerSpectrum has translated this story into English, I leave the link in case someone wants to take a look. Thank you!https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956775





	Cuñados.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Brother-In-Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956775) by [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum)



> Todo es propiedad de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.

\- He dicho que deseo ver a Eurus Holmes.  
\- Pero Señor, eso es...  
\- Ahora.  
El gobernador de Sherrinford disimuló el escalofrío que le recorrió por la espalda mientras se levantaba para acompañar al hombre.  
Después de recordarle los protocolos de seguridad, los dos guardias desaparecieron, dejandole a solas con la mujer.  
Se sentó frente a ella, que no había reaccionado a su presencia.  
\- Bien. Así que tu eres la pequeñita de los Holmes. Tenía ganas de conocerte. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia.  
Si no tuviera una amplia experiencia Holmesiana, le habría pasado por alto la pequeña contracción en su ceño, la curiosidad en su mirada, que trataba de mantener impasible. Fue un segundo, pero ahí estaba.  
\- Ah, lo olvidaba. No hablas. Estás... En otro mundo. Un mundo superior y blah, blah, blah. Todo lo que necesitabas era un abrazo. Claro.  
La voz del hombre destilaba sarcasmo y frialdad, en un tono tranquilo y confiado.  
Eurus lo miró un momento, apartando la vista rápidamente, maldiciéndose por perder la concentración. Pero ese tipo...  
Él soltó una breve carcajada.  
\- Oh, vamos, estamos solos. Puedes deducir cuanto quieras.  
Él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila. Eurus lo miró, deduciendo: amable, educado, pero firme. Sin miedo. Frío si se lo proponía. Pragmático, no le molesta tomar decisiones... controvertidas. Vio el anillo en su dedo. Oh, entonces.... de haberlo sabido antes, su gran aventura podría haber sido más divertida.  
\- Oh, no, no lo pienses siquiera. Se supone que eres la inteligente. No soy su punto débil. Si tu eres el viento, él es el agua. Yo soy la presa que lo contiene. Yo soy quien lo hace fuerte. El miedo de Mycroft nace de perder a los que ama. A pesar de todo, el no puede dejar de quererte. A mi no me importas lo más mínimo. Por lo que no te tengo miedo.  
Ella lo miró por un momento. Entonces le sonrió, mirándole con sus grande e inocentes ojos oscuros. Él se rió con ganas.  
\- Venga ya, crecí con tres hermanas y tengo cinco sobrinas, tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Te diré por que estoy aquí. Y me vas a escuchar muy atentamente. A mi tampoco me gusta repetirme. Sherlock está... emocionado, con este reencuentro, convencido de poder... "salvarte". Mycroft... Bueno, Mycroft no puede evitar consentirle cosas a su familia. Así que están preparando esa maravillosa reunión dónde tocaréis el violín y vuestros padres se emocionaran, Sherlock sentirá que está conectando contigo y Mycroft se debatirá entre la desconfianza y dudar de sus propias decisiones. Yo... Hay pocas cosas que tengo claras en esta vida. Pero una de ellas es que un escorpión sigue siendo siempre un escorpión. Así que no, no me creo nada de este teatrito que te has montado. No creo en abrazos milagrosos. Puede que sólo estés esperando tu momento o que simplemente estés pensando en tu proxima estrategia. No lo sé. Pero sí se algo. Y quiero que tu lo sepas también: me ha costado muchos años, y montañas de papeleo, mantener a esos dos idiotas que tienes como hermanos sanos y salvos. Y no voy a permitir que una niñita malcriada lo eche a perder. Así que esto es lo que haremos. Darás tu pequeña función con Sherlock. Te mantendrás tranquila, disfrutando de una vida en paz. No hace falta que intentes controlar a los guardias, la mitad son sordos. Y tienen orden de disparar si te ven mover los labios para algo que no sea comer . Tu harás eso por mi, y a cambio tendrás pequeños rompecabezas que resolver. Mycroft seguirá con sus pequeños regalos, no te preocupes, regalos que esta vez yo supervisaré. Eso, si quieres hacer bien las cosas. Si no... Bueno, no me dejarás más opción que venir y reventar tu preciosa y privilegiada cabecita de un tiro. Vuelve a ser un problema para Mycroft, y no vivirás para contarlo. Ellos lo entenderán. La primera comida de Navidad será algo incómoda, pero lo entenderán.  
Eurus permaneció congelada. Más que lo que dijo, fue el tono completamente desapegado en el que lo hizo. No la estaba amenazando. Él sólo estaba... transmitiendo una información.  
\- Bien, esto ha sido encantador, pero tengo un marido que se estará preguntando dónde me he metido. Espero que no tengamos que repetir esta visita. No sería agradable para ti.  
Sin más, cómo si acabaran de tomar el té mientras mantenían una ligera charla, Gregory abandonó la habitación con toda tranquilidad.  
Eurus permaneció inmóvil, mirando al frente.  
" Oh, Mycroft, ¿qué has hecho?"  
Alguien, pensó, debería advertirle al mundo que había un psicópata en la familia Holmes. Y que no era ella.  
Eurus, por su parte, sólo pensaba quedarse muy quieta y muy, muy callada.


End file.
